brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Route
Transcript Baker's introduction How can a man stay focused on life, when all he sees is death? I can't get it out of my head that sending Allen and Garnett with Leggett got them killed. If they'd just been with me... FUCK... IF THEY'D JUST BEEN WITH ME! MAYBE THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE! MAYBE I COULD'VE SAVED THEM!......... Maybe. Conflict It is only four hours after the death of Allen and Garnett. A tank commander, Sgt. Jackson is just ten feet away busy at work fixing and checking his tank. Red, Desola, and Baker stare angrily at Leggett who is sitting alone, probably lost in his own world. Corrion: Maybe one of us should go talk to him. Hartsock: And say what? Thanks for getting our friends killed? Better luck next time? Fuck him. Corrion: Red, leaving him alone isn't going to help anything. Red walks off. Desola: Well not seeing him is sure as hell gonna help me. Skinny prick better not cross my path. Corrion: Would you listen to yourself, Desola? He fought too. He almost died with them. Desola: Did he? How do we know he wasn't off in a bush somewhere and left them to die? Mac: Desola, keep talking like that and we're gonna have a real problem here. You've never seen me have a real problem. This made Desola shut up. With that, Desola turned around and walked towards the tank. Mac: Baker. There's no time for this. Focus is key. Baker turned his angry look at the ground. Mac: If you can't stay focused today just tell me and I'll get another squad leader. Baker looked straight up at Mac and shook his head with a no. Mac: Alright, there's a bridge at the end of the train wrecks. Battalion thinks the Jerries might use that bridge to cross tanks over the river. I want you to go there, and drop it into the water. Baker then turned to Leggett, still with an angry look... or maybe the look that said "What about Leggett?" Mac: And don't worry about Leggett. I'll straighten him out. Mac and Legget leave and Baker and his squad along with the tank moves outward. Not far down the road there's a group of German's who are easily pinned by the tank. As the tank drives the German's out of there cover Baker's squad flank them and kill them before they have a chance to cross the road. Once they get up to the small cemetary there is another tank not far off behind the corner. As the two tanks battle for awhile the US tank wins. They win mainly because Baker runs around to distract the tank. Then as it's destroyed a group of German's come out to try and kill Baker's squad unprotected, unlike there tank. Baker not only decides to pin with the tank but to flank with it to. As Baker's tank secures the cementary the squad moves up to the railroad. After taking out the German's on the lower ground, then just use the tank and your squad to pin all German units down along the way. He flanks them with the tank. There is another tank up there that you must destroy. Keep moving your tank forward just don't move it to the end of the railroad. Down on the lower ground across the river there are German's with tank-hurtful weapons. There is a bridge to get across there. Baker uses his tank to flank them while he crosses it. While trying not to move the tank to far forward alow it to be close enough to take out the MG42. Baker places his squads at the first bridge to pin the ones at the 2nd. He flanks the people on the 2nd bridge while this allows the tank to move up and flanks the others. Then he moves his squad up so they can pin and flank the last German unit. The tank should now be smoking and at least fairly damaged from two tank fights. After taking out the Anti Tank weapon plant some TNT on the middle of the railroad. Get to the detonator. The railroad blows up Baker staring at it with proudness, although not happiness. Mission Ends Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels